


Libra

by Signet



Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: Bay City, Charles Keating, Extramarital Affairs, Gen, Nazis, Origin Story, Soap Opera, Suicide, Swinging 60s, nbc daytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signet/pseuds/Signet
Summary: A text/movie/animated storyboard mash-up thing about the early years of Carl Hutchins from NBC's 'Another World' soap.  In this fic, I attempt to reconcile several of Carl's conflicting storylines into one cohesive ball of drama!Runtime: 30minutes.  Best with good speakers/headphones.





	Libra

**Author's Note:**

> This Another World fanfiction project developed out of two major elements:
> 
> • An obsessive-compulsive need to reconcile divergent elements of Carl Hutchins' history  
> • A quip to a friend that I "could probably make an entire Carl Hutchins prequel out of Ben Barnes gifs"
> 
> I started watching Another World in 1990. By that time, Carl Hutchins was a long-established (fascinating, compelling, charismatic, etc etc etc) villain. In summer 1992, when Carl was given a backstory about a past epic romance that had resulted in noble young Super-Cop Ryan Harrison being Carl's son, it was AM_A_ZING.
> 
> I didn't think much beyond that at the time, but many years laters as I rediscovered my favorite soap I learned what old-timers already knew: Carl already had a grown son, Perry, when he was first introduced in 1984. Perry was killed off in 1985 (R.I.P. Perry) and his mother (Carl's ex-wife) never seen on show. Perry was only a few years older than Ryan. How could both of these plotlines be possible? 
> 
> Thanks to the magic of YouTube, I was able to watch much of Carl's initial 1984-85 run on the show, learned why he came to Bay City in the first place, and I started to piece together a mostly-plausible timeline that satisfied my need for order. But the thought of young Carl & Justine caught my imagination and I felt that they deserved more than a timeline, they deserved a story. **
> 
> And this is it. Apologies for the extreme limitations of the medium.  
> For best results, you will need:  
> good external speakers/headphones volume turned up  
> watch on YouTube at 720p in Theater Mode  
> low expectations
> 
> **This story discards the 1995 retcon of the Justine story entirely.


End file.
